Sober
by me.fergie
Summary: SongFic to Pink's "Sober". EC. Set in the early morning of WISC. Calleigh watches Eric sleeping and thinks about her inner feelings and fears.


Okay, guys, I'm very productive today :) This is my frist EC fic, and it probably will be the last, just because I don't ship those two. But when I heard the song for the first time, I thought, it's gotta be done. Setting is Wolfe in Sheep's clothing, before everybody gets out of bed/ off of the street.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami, and I don't own its characters. I don't own Pink's "Sober"**. **Credit goes to the respective people. I just borrow it for entertainment....**

**

* * *

Sober**

Calleigh woke up. It took her some time to remember that last evening. She had asked Eric to spend the night over, and he had immediately said yes. She was glad he did; she had been a bit afraid that he would take this whole picture thing too serious. The picture that showed her and the horse guy. Eric had been jealous. A bit at least. Then he had been busy calling Ryan, and probably forgotten about the picture. But Calleigh had asked him nevertheless. And now, she was lying in his arms. His wonderful, strong arms, her head against his chest. She smiled a bit, and while she enjoyed feeling his warmth, she thought about the last years….

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

**Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end**

She felt like she had worn a mask for all those last years. Always playing the tough Calleigh Duquesne, Miami's well known "bullet girl". She had tried to be stronger than anybody else. She had to, obviously. Everybody expected it from her. It had started with her parents, especially her dad, who had needed a strong girl to take care of him when he was wasted. And then her job. It demanded perfection. And she had wanted to be perfect. No one had cared for what was inside of her. Everybody had just seen her strong shell. Only Horatio and Delko had cared for her feelings and her well-being. But even they did not know for real what was going on there. She had done everything for that job. She had always been available; she had always been with them. On one hand because she cared for the victims. On the other hand because it made her stop thinking about her life. And at nights, when night shift took over, she had run the streets until she was so tired she couldn't even walk straight anymore. Then she would fall into her bed and just sleep. And then go back to work, cheerful as ever. **  
**

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

She breathed in. The smell of Delko's soft skin filled her nostrils. She had never thought of him as the one. And after her disastrous past relationships, Hagen and Jake, she had promised herself to never completely fall for a guy again. But Eric Delko had torn her walls down. He was an idiot sometimes, yes. But there were so many things about him that she loved. And had loved from the beginning on. She had trusted him from the first day they had known each other. If anybody had always been there for her, it was Eric. She cuddled into his arms a bit more. Oh how good it felt! She was sure that, if anything was threatening her now, nothing would happen to her. After all, who would dare to fight Eric Delko? 

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to feel the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?**

**Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame**

But she was afraid. Even though she trusted Delko, as she had already told him, "with every fibre of my being", she was so afraid to get hurt again. Since Jake had left for good, she hated being alone, because she didn't want to think of all the things that had gone wrong. And now, she was afraid Delko might hurt her as well. She knew it was silly, but she also knew that everybody would have understood her. She had carried this Pro and Contra Delko conversation almost a thousand times in the last few weeks, and every evening she had carried it, her guts had told her that this man would never do such a thing to her. But the morning after, she couldn't remember the outcome, and started debating again with her inner evil. Or more like her inner saint. The one that trusted Delko. But then again, at some moments, she was s close to blow it all off again and live like she'd done those last weeks. The temptation was so high. But was it really worth giving up the chance to have a steady relationship?

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

Eric started groaning in his sleep. Calleigh was afraid he might wake up, but there still was more like two hours before they had to get up, so he shouldn't wake up at all. And he didn't. He just held her tighter. She smiled a bit. He was so cute. So tall, so strong… and this pretty face… and this body… He was so attractive. So drop dead gorgeous. Everything about his body was just perfect…. It was different from Jake. Jake had been charming, had looked like a bad boy, a man with rough edges. Eric was more your general TV beauty. Others would have said he's plain attractive. But too perfect. But Calleigh had made her experience with the not-so-perfect-looking guy.

**I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself... Sober**

**Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself... Sober**

Oh damn it, why did she have to think about Jake all the time? Here she was, lying in Eric Delko's arms, and all she could do was thinking of Jake. He had really broken something in her. Before she had met him, she had known at least who she was. Now, after Jake, she knew who she had been, but not where to find her old self again. The old self that wasn't worried all the time. The strong old self. Now that she wasn't all addicted to Jake anymore, she should be able to find herself back. Maybe even a better herself. Without the mask….

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend**

But what if it went wrong? Delko had always been a player. Could you really get the player out of a man? Especially a man like Delko? He was so attractive; he surely had dozens of possibilities to get laid every day… And hell, if he did, she would never recover again. She had promised herself, after Hagen, she would never again give her heart to a man that didn't deserve it. And then Jake happened. Jake had been a lover, yes. But she had loved him more than she wanted to, and after he left, she had promised herself again to never fall for a man like him. And now, she was with Eric Delko. The man that had lost his badge during a One Night Stand. But she knew him differently… 

**I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**

She knew how much she could depend on Eric if things got rough. A lot of people only knew that Eric Delko who, back when his sister had suffered from cancer, had forgotten how important his job was. But no one cared to see the other side of him. That side of him that had fought to help Marisol. The family man Eric Delko. Eric Delko, who was sometimes a bit harsh and impulsive, but who would give his life if any of his people was in danger.

She smiled when she heard him waking up. Why was she doubting him anyways? Just because he was too good to be true?

**How do I feel this good sober?**

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you liked it....


End file.
